Implantable medical devices interact with patients. For example, cardiac rhythm management devices provide electrical pulses to a patient to improve functioning of the cardiovascular system. A cardiac rhythm management device may be coupled to the heart by an intravascular lead including one or more electrodes at its distal end, which are typically connected by individual conductors to a connector at its proximal end. The connector is generally connected to a header of an electronics unit of the cardiac rhythm management device.